Tema del foro:Noticias y anuncios del Wiki/@comment-29418182-20171209215856/@comment-33901801-20180310183523
bueno por fin Por fin terminé la limpieza de categorías repetidas/inválidas/mal puestas o eso. Jejej ahora quien va a escribir textaco soy yo jjhjjh. Veamos. Ahora mismo hay "135" categorías, de las cuales muchas son agrupables en una, o son internas de la estructura de la wikia. Aquí las desgloso: (mhr tenía pensado ponerlo to currao bien puesto pero es una trabajera y bh se entiende igual así que mh :v) Ignoren la cantidad de artículos y eso, me daba palo borrarlos y pues bueno aunque no estén actualizados igual sirven de info adicional orientativo si quieres. Los agrupo como por bloques, aunque igual sería conveniente que todas estuvieran conectadas en un árbol completo... (era parte de lo que quería proponer pero el html no me da pa más y paso ¬¬) ---- Navegación‏‎ (23 artículos) Foros‏‎ (5 artículos) Administración del sitio‏‎ (4 artículos) Políticas‏‎ (4 artículos) Comunidad‏‎ (2 artículos) Entradas‏‎ (99 artículos) Imágenes‏‎ (60 artículos) Vídeos‏‎ (1.834 artículos) Youtuber‏‎ (805 artículos) Hombre‏‎ (579 artículos) Mujer‏‎ (126 artículos) Niño‏‎ (4 artículos) Youtubers LGBT+‏‎ (15 artículos) Youtuber Famoso‏‎ (93 artículos) Canales con más de un integrante‏‎ (66 artículos) Artículo destacado‏‎ (10 artículos) Canal Cerrado‏‎ (3 artículos) Youtubers Retirados‏‎ (3 artículos) Youtubers fallecidos‏‎ (3 artículos) Youtubers por nacionalidad‏‎ (38 artículos) **Youtubers de España‏‎ (333 artículos) **Youtubers de México‏‎ (171 artículos) **Youtubers de Argentina‏‎ (75 artículos) **Youtubers de Chile‏‎ (75 artículos) **Youtubers de Estados Unidos‏‎ (40 artículos) **Youtubers de Colombia‏‎ (38 artículos) **Youtubers de Perú‏‎ (32 artículos) **Youtubers de Venezuela‏‎ (30 artículos) **Youtubers de Japón‏‎ (11 artículos) **Youtubers de Corea del Sur‏‎ (10 artículos) **Youtubers de Ecuador‏‎ (9 artículos) **Youtubers de Uruguay‏‎ (8 artículos) **Youtubers de Reino Unido‏‎ (8 artículos) **Youtubers de El Salvador‏‎ (6 artículos) **Youtubers de República Dominicana‏‎ (5 artículos) **Youtubers de Rusia‏‎ (5 artículos) **Youtubers de Australia‏‎ (5 artículos) **Youtubers de Canadá‏‎ (5 artículos) **Youtubers de China‏‎ (5 artículos) **Youtubers de Paraguay‏‎ (4 artículos) **Youtubers de Italia‏‎ (3 artículos) **Youtubers de Alemania‏‎ (3 artículos) **Youtubers de Nueva Zelanda‏‎ (3 artículos) **Youtubers de Panamá‏‎ (2 artículos) **Youtubers de Costa Rica‏‎ (2 artículos) **Youtubers de Guatemala‏‎ (2 artículos) **Youtubers de Puerto Rico‏‎ (2 artículos) **Youtubers de Francia‏‎ (1 artículo) **Youtubers de Suecia‏‎ (1 artículo) **Youtubers de Bielorrusia‏‎ (1 artículo) **Youtubers de Brasil‏‎ (1 artículo) **Youtubers de Bolivia‏‎ (1 artículo) **Youtubers de Países Bajos‏‎ (1 artículo) **Youtubers de Polonia‏‎ (1 artículo) **Youtubers de Kazajistán‏‎ (1 artículo) **Youtubers de Irlanda‏‎ (1 artículo) **Youtubers de Nicaragua‏‎ (0 artículos) **Youtubers de Honduras‏‎ (0 artículos) Tipos de Youtubers‏‎ (21 artículos) **Gamer‏‎ (336 artículos) ***Minecraft‏‎ (75 artículos) ***Pokémon‏‎ (21 artículos) **Otaku‏‎ (23 artículos) **Vlogger‏‎ (273 artículos) **Comedia‏‎ (150 artículos) ***Bromas‏‎ (7 artículos) ***Doblajes‏‎ (10 artículos) **Música‏‎ (59 artículos) ***K-pop‏‎ (3 artículos) ***Rap‏‎ (9 artículos) **Curiosidades‏‎ (54 artículos) **Tops‏‎ (48 artículos) **Crítico‏‎ (47 artículos) **Loquendero‏‎ (36 artículos) **Animación‏‎ (29 artículos) **Tutoriales‏‎ (20 artículos) **Educación‏‎ (15 artículos) **Política‏‎ (9 artículos) **Lectura‏‎ (3 artículos) **Ciencia‏‎ (14 artículos) **Pseudociencia y conspiración‏‎ (4 artículos) **Religión y espiritualidad‏‎ (3 artículos) **Terror y misterio‏‎ (13 artículos) **Tecnología‏‎ (10 artículos) **Belleza‏‎ (13 artículos) **Cocina‏‎ (9 artículos) **Dibujo‏‎ (9 artículos) **Radio‏‎ (6 artículos) **Noticias‏‎ (5 artículos) **Viajes‏‎ (5 artículos) **Idiomas‏‎ (5 artículos) **Entrevistas‏‎ (5 artículos) **Deportes‏‎ (5 artículos) **Mascotas y animales‏‎ (1 artículo) **Juguetes‏‎ (1 artículo) Youtubers por edad **Nacidos en 1997‏‎ (23 artículos) **Nacidos en 1995‏‎ (20 artículos) **Nacidos en 1996‏‎ (16 artículos) **Nacidos en 1992‏‎ (15 artículos) **Nacidos en 1993‏‎ (15 artículos) **Nacidos en 1994‏‎ (14 artículos) **Nacidos en 1990‏‎ (14 artículos) **Nacidos en 1998‏‎ (12 artículos) **Nacidos en 1991‏‎ (12 artículos) **Nacidos en 1989‏‎ (10 artículos) **Nacidos en 1987‏‎ (10 artículos) **Nacidos en 1999‏‎ (7 artículos) **Nacidos antes de 1980‏‎ (7 artículos) **Nacidos en 1988‏‎ (6 artículos) **Nacidos en 1985‏‎ (5 artículos) **Nacidos en 1986‏‎ (5 artículos) **Nacidos en el 2000‏‎ (4 artículos) **Nacidos en 1984‏‎ (2 artículos) **Nacidos en 2001‏‎ (1 artículo) **Nacidos en 1981‏‎ (1 artículo) **Nacidos en 1983‏‎ (1 artículo) **Nacidos en 2006‏‎ (1 artículo) **Nacidos en 1982‏‎ (1 artículo) En obras‏‎ (5 artículos) Esbozos‏‎ (239 artículos) Articulo mal estructurado‏‎ (55 artículos) Páginas con enlaces rotos a archivos‏‎ (8 artículos) Candidatas para borrado‏‎ (3 artículos) Plantillas‏‎ (23 artículos) **Plantillas generales‏‎ (14 artículos) **Plantillas de mantenimiento‏‎ (6 artículos) **Plantillas de imágenes‏‎ (11 artículos) **Plantillas De Navegación‏‎ (1 artículo) Fair Use‏‎ (8 artículos) Capturas de pantalla‏‎ (8 artículos) Propiedad de YouTube‏‎ (13 artículos) Series de YouTube Red‏‎ (7 artículos) Serie‏‎ (8 artículos) Temática‏‎ (5 artículos) Listas‏‎ (4 artículos) ---- Veréis que fui añadiendo "youtubers por edad", que si bien igual parece un poco demasiado detallista para como está la wikia ahora, bueno, así ya lo tenemos puesto para un futuro, a ver si también pudiéramos poner otras clasificaciones y eso, que ya os contaré en otra ocasión. En la categoría "Temática" he aunado por ejemplo las wikis de juegos como Minecraft o League of Legends (a ver si recuperamos la categoría de tal... ya hablamos.), así como otras "definiciones" o "temas" como Memes, Draw my life y el resto de artículos que encontráis ahí. No sabía dónde ponerlos y ahí los recogí. Categorías que igual son prescindibles: Niño, Juguetes. Subcategorías. Veréis que he dejado Minecraft y Pokémon en juegos, así como k-pop y rap en música, porque considérolos suficientemente relevantes per se como para tener categoría propia. No creéis..? Y pos bueno eso. (Estoy un poco espesa hoy pero llevo varios días intentando hacer este comentario entre que se me borró dos veces todo (vaya suerte xd) e intentar indagar de la mejor manera de ponerlo con el html y todo y pues... mj tengo que postearlo de una vez aunque no esté lo mejor expresado disculpen X( ) Vayan aquí para ver todas las categorías que hay ��